In the sport of golf, greens are generally comprised of a sand and peat moss composition that is well-suited for an upper plane surface comprised of turf plant that is cut to a low height. This upper plane surface provides a relatively low resistance rolling surface for a golf ball and the gradient of the surface is very gradual so there are a minimal number of localized dips and edges that divert a golf ball in its course of travel during a putt. However, on occasion craters or ball marks are created in the green and the most common form of creating a crater is when a golf ball forcefully lands upon a green and causes a ball mark crater thereupon. Often times, a chip shot is taken with a higher numbered iron whereby the ball has a forward and downward arcing trajectory upon impact. Normally, the forward path of the golf ball creates a raised region in the forward direction. It is normal protocol and a courteous procedure to repair the craters and ball marks after they are created.
Prior art methods of repairing the green after a dent is created thereupon comprise two-dimensional tools with extension members adapted to extend into the turf layers and the underlying ground layer immediately therebelow, whereby the prior art lacks a depth limiting feature and a forward surface to manipulate the upper sod layer.
The tool as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,829 shows a method and apparatus to repair dents in a green formed by golf balls. The apparatus is adapted to be positioned onto the upper handle region of the golf putter or the like. It has been found that having a maneuverable apparatus with a handle region and a rearward surface to aid in the manipulation of the golf green is advantageous for fixing a dent thereon.
Tilting and leveraging of the underground and above ground roots, rhizomes and stolons actually kills the grass, but pushing it forward does not. In essence, the teaching of a retrofit to a putter is to have a flat upper surface such that when your putter is in a stored position in a golf bag, the entire surface is resting on the very bottom portion of the floor of the golf bag.